I DID ALL MY BEST TO SMILE (fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: Derek est sur le point de partir, Stiles n'arrive pas à l'accepter car il sent que quelque chose est en train de changer: " Stiles dut sauter sur son vieux vélo qui l'avait conduit à travers tout Beacon Hill quand il n'avait pas encore le permis. Sa Jeep adorée était alitée chez le garagiste pour un moment. Pourquoi les mauvaises choses arrivaient toutes en mêmes temps ? "


**I did all my best to smile**** (fr)**

_Je fais de mon mieux pour sourire._

Auteur : _**Phoenixstein**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Encore une petite traduction de Phoenixstein, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les caractères en gras sont les sms échangés par les personnages. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ainsi, Derek avait quitté la ville. Il retournait où il avait vécu avant que la mort de Laura ne le ramène à Beacon Hills. Mais cette fois il ne s'agissait pas d'une fuite solitaire pour fuir les bras monstrueux de la souffrance, c'était un chemin parcouru à deux, lui et Cora, à la recherche de cette sérénité qui depuis trop longtemps leur avait été soustraite. Il avait quelques affaires à régler. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas facile. Bien sûr, Derek était conscient de tout ce à quoi il devait renoncer, des personnes à qui il devait dire au revoir, cependant la route lui offrait indéniablement un tournant pour un nouveau départ. Maintenant, en tant que Beta, plus aucune responsabilité de chef de meute ne pesait sur ses épaules. Il était en outre profondément convaincu que son renoncement au pouvoir avait détraqué tout possible engrenage porteur d'ennuis. Probablement que Scott était l'Alpha dont Beacon Hills avait vraiment besoin et, maintenant que les Argent avaient adopté comme propre code_ " Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes(1) ", _ils pouvaient remplir méticuleusement leur rôle de gardiens avec toute sa bénédiction. Fatigué par toutes ces pensées, Derek était devenu toujours plus conscient de son propre changement intérieur : il avait dit stop au pouvoir, stop aux préoccupations, stop aux échecs. Il voulait essayer la vibrante et douce saveur d'une vie normale et, après tout ce qu'il avait subi pendant des années avec efforts et patience, il ne réussissait pas à se sentir égoïste de nourrir un tel désir.

Il s'était excusé auprès d'Isaac, ce qu'il n'était jamais arrivé à faire suite aux catastrophiques événements liés au Darach et à la meute d'Alpha, et il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait retourner au loft sans problème, si ça ne lui paraissait pas trop triste de rester tout seul. Isaac lui avait répondu qu'il y penserait. En ce qui concernait les excuses, elles avaient été acceptées bien avant d'avoir été formulées, scellées par une accolade fraternelle.

Derek s'était ensuite entretenu avec Scott, lui souhaitant de réussir mieux que lui dans son rôle d'Alpha. Quelques paroles avaient été suffisantes. Une poignée de main, une tape dans le dos et un "Protège Stiles" qui lui était simplement resté coincé dans la gorge.

Peter était son oncle mais il n'allait pour sûr pas en sentir le manque parce que, malgré sa re-pacification, Derek avait du mal à oublier qu'il ne s'était pas montré le plus fiable des parents. Dernièrement, cependant, il semblait s'être beaucoup inquiété pour lui, alors Derek décida qu'il méritait au moins un au revoir. L'homme, en revanche, fit de son mieux pour interpréter un rôle à la "Tout est fini. Soit heureux, mon neveu adoré", qui lui faisait se demander ensuite si ça n'avait pas été finalement trop facile de le faire changer et s'il ne le prenait pas pour l'idiot de la famille.

Certain de laisser derrière lui une ville qui pour le moment n'avait pas besoin de sa présence, Derek cependant n'avait pas encore parlé avec Stiles. Pas volontairement. Scott et Isaac s'étaient présentés au loft prêts à le saluer, alors que la mystérieuse absence du jeune Stilinski s'était indubitablement faite remarquer. « Il est où ? » avait-il demandé à Scott. La réponse était restée vague. « Il devait régler des affaires avec son père, je crois. »

Derek ne se rappelait quasiment pas de ce que s'était d'avoir un père, mais il pensait que surement pour Stiles passer du temps avec le sheriff – échappé d'un risque de mort- comptait à juste titre bien plus qu'un adieu à quelqu'un comme lui. Quelqu'un qui dans la perception de Stiles ne pouvait être classé d'aucune manière. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'étaient pas amants. Quelque chose. Oui, quelque chose. Ils avaient appris à se faire confiance l'un l'autre mais, se convainquit Derek, peut-être que pour le garçon ce n'était pas assez.

Évidemment Derek était arrivé à la mauvaise conclusion. Stiles dans les dernières 24 heures avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas être repérable. Son téléphone était éteint, la fenêtre de sa chambre fermée – parce aussi les loups-garous avaient cette maudite prédisposition à ne pas passer par la porte- et il avait une excuse toute trouvée pour Scott. A un tel point qu'il ne se rendait plus compte que son comportement était infantile : refuser d'affronter le départ de Derek car il ne pouvait pas le retenir. Lui il se serait éloigné de la même manière et sans se soucier de ce qu'il pensait à son égard.

Quand il ralluma son téléphone, la liste d'appels manqués du jour d'avant lui donna la nausée. Quasiment tous de Scott, quelques-uns de Lydia, un d'Isaac. Les messages non-lus défilaient sous ses doigts. Il ouvrit seulement le premier de ce tas de messages et un mot le réveilla tel un saut d'eau gelé. " **DÉPÊCHE TOI. Derek va partir**."

Son meilleur ami n'avait pas conscience de la douleur que lui causait ce qui se passait. Il semblait que personne ne s'apercevait à quel point la décision niaise de Derek lui faisait mal. Stiles n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il y avait derrière, lui il l'interprétait comme une capitulation, l'énième capitulation, et il détestait le fait de voir le lycanthrope disparaître à des kilomètres de lui maintenant qu'il… avait vraiment envie le garder à ses côtés, moins menaçant mais toujours taciturne, moins triste mais ayant toujours besoin d'aide. Oui, Stiles voulait l'aider. Il avait forgé dans son cœur cette prétention. Ils s'étaient sauvés la vie l'un l'autre tant de fois qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Ça lui avait pris des siècles mais à la fin il avait compris que tous ces gestes avaient forcément une signification et peut être que Stiles pouvait être important pour lui et réciproquement il voulait aller là-bas et lui dire que s'il cherchait le bonheur il ne devait pas s'enfuir mais seulement rester à ses côtés et se laisser caresser par la lumière du jour et… et que tout et rien n'avait de sens.

Il tapa une réponse rapide et décida d'arrêter de se cacher. Peut-être qu'il ne comptait pas pour Derek vu qu'il avait décidé de quitter la ville, mais il devait courir maintenant, courir à en perde le souffle et lui montrer ce qu'il perdait en le laissant là en proie à ses doutes, à ses désirs non-confessés, aux paroles jamais dîtes, aux souvenirs dont la signification changeait plus il se les remémorait.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir le cœur aussi serré dans une situation similaire. Autre fois, savoir que Derek « je-n'apporte-que-des-problèmes » Hale faisait ses valises, ne lui aurait procuré rien d'autre que du soulagement. Maintenant, l'idée de voir sa Toyota sombre tracer la route, était extrêmement déplaisante et impossible à affronter sans peine. Ah, la versatilité des facettes humaines.

Stiles dut sauter sur son vieux vélo qui l'avait conduit à travers tout Beacon Hill quand il n'avait pas encore le permis. Sa Jeep adorée était alitée chez le garagiste pour un moment. Pourquoi les mauvaises choses arrivaient toutes en mêmes temps ? Plus de Jeep et plus de Derek Hale c'était décidément bien trop à gérer en une seule fois.

« Il arrive. Ce n'aurait pas été lui s'il t'avait laissé partir sans t'achever de paroles. » tenta de temporiser Scott, tandis que Derek esquissait un sourire.

« Il ferait mieux de ramener ses fesses de blanc-bec ! Je ne l'ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir, hm, sauvé. » s'exclama Cora, amusée. Elle était rayonnante à côté de son frère, ignorant à quel point " sauver les Hale " était devenu une des prérogatives de Stiles Stilinski.

La voiture était déjà chargée de leurs affaires. Deux sacs et quelques cartons. Cora ne possédait quasiment rien à part quelques vêtements et deux livres, et Derek avait perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude de s'encombrer d'objets. Il avait laissé le loft pratiquement dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait habité : vide. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était dans sa tête, il ne restait quasiment rien à l'extérieur. Un laptop – qu'il avait finalement acheté, flambant neuf – se trouvait sur le siège arrière avec son portable.

Stiles laissa tomber son vélo sur le trottoir dans un fracas qui attira l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient présents. "Trop de gens, trop de gens, trop de gens " se répétait-il, pris par la panique "Je ne pourrais rien lui dire, merde."

Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia et Cora secouèrent la tête et riaient de son arrivé catastrophique. Derek Hale croisa les bras et Stiles jura qu'il avait senti une chaleur envahir sa poitrine dès que la bouche de l'homme s'était arquée d'un sourire. Derek souriait pour lui, alors que lui avait seulement une profonde envie de pleurer. Il lui arrivait de combattre contre ce qu'il ressentait, de se reprendre et de se fendre d'un sourire. Il essaya, essaya vraiment, mais bien que la courbe de ses lèvres se tendit vers le haut, à l'intérieur il sentait ses viscères se recroqueviller comme feuille desséchée. Il voulait hurler à Derek de ne pas partir, qu'il devait comprendre, que Beacon Hills sans lui n'avait plus aucun sens, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'aimait pas les adieux.

Stiles réalisa que vraiment comme ils le disaient tous : on ne comprend la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les perd. Ba, Derek Hale était encore devant lui, il ne l'avait pas encore vu disparaître à bord de son auto mais ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Le temps d'un salut et plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Chaque cellule de son corps s'opposait à ça. Ses muscles pulsaient à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il avait pédalé lui rendant les jambes molles, chancelantes, sa respiration était courte, ses pulsations cardiaques s'étaient accélérées notablement, et Stiles semblait se traîner de manière étrange vers les deux Hale sur le point de partir.

« Je… » haleta-t-il, avec le cœur qui frémissait sous le regard perplexe de Derek « Je… pouvons-nous parler… seul à seul ? »

L'autre souleva un sourcil mais acquiesça. Cora ne laissa pas s'échapper l'occasion parfaite pour susurrer à l'oreille de Stiles : « Aurais-tu un faible pour mon frère ? » et il lui fallut un petit temps avant de bredouiller un « euh, qu- non, je… »

Le reste du petit groupe se réunit un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, commençant à bavarder de choses qui n'intéressaient pas Stiles. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était de demander à Derek de rester. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Plus il cherchait à faire entendre sa voix, plus l'air s'obstinait à rester piégé dans ses poumons. Et après diverses tentatives desquelles il n'obtint rien d'autre qu'une démonstration de son habilité à gesticuler frénétiquement ouvrant et fermant la bouche en rythme, Derek soupira : « Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée… »

« Je… je- suis s-suis désolé d'avoir tardé, j'étais… »

« … avec ton père, je sais. Scott me l'a dit. »

Stiles fut reconnaissant au ciel que son petit mensonge ait fonctionné. Comment aurait-il pu, autrement, expliquer qu'il avait seulement décidé, de façon plutôt obstinée, de se prendre des heures de solitude totale pour comprendre quelle était la raison du vide qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine ? Il venait de connaitre intimement la signification de la métaphore " se faire arracher le cœur " encore une fois. Il prit une grande respiration. Face à tout ce qu'il avait affronté depuis que Scott avait reçu la morsure, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce serait aussi difficile de demander à Derek de ne pas partir.

« Pourrons-nous encore t'appeler si nous avons besoin de toi ? » demanda-t-il, la déception qui lui cassait la voix. Pour lui-même et à l'égard de Derek. Il ne comprenait pas, ce stupide loup, que ce n'était pas à cause de sa course à vélo que son cœur battait si fort mais parce qu'il ne réussissait pas à supporter son départ ?

« Je ne sais pas. » Derek haussa les épaules, les bras toujours croisés « Nouvelle vie. Je pensais changer aussi de numéro de portable, en réalité. »

« Oh, je comprends. » murmura l'autre. Alors que non, Stiles se refusait de comprendre. Mais Derek semblait détendu comme jamais il ne l'avait vu avant, et Stiles ne pouvait pas lui refuser l'opportunité de respirer à pleins poumons la vie ordinaire qu'il avait décidé de poursuivre. Scrutant de près ces yeux verts, le plus jeune y vit de l'espoir, de la sérénité, une faible lueur qui apparaissait enfin au fond du tunnel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? J'entends les autre murmurer des choses que je ne voudrais pas savoir… donc, je ne sais pas, dépêche –toi. » ricana Derek, resserrant sa veste en cuir.

Tout ça allait manquer à Stiles. Même ce petit bruit, ce grincement au parfum de cuir que produisait le vêtement quand l'autre bougeait. « Seulement … fais attention, okay ? »

Derek et Cora s'arrêtèrent à la première station-service pour petit déjeuner comme il se devait. Elle, silencieuse, regardait autour d'elle se réhabituant à la normalité : l'odeur du café, les gens qui entraient et sortaient par la porte actionnant la sonnette électrique, le brouhaha insouciant des clients, la télé laissée allumée mais que personne ne regardait. Lui, au contraire, ruminait sur la façon dont Stiles lui avait dit de faire attention, comme si ce n'était pas tout, comme s'il y avait eu autre chose que le garçon avait décidé, au dernier moment, de ne pas lui dire.

Stiles Stilinski : l'éternel dilemme qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Avec lui, depuis le début, les menaces et les gros yeux n'avaient pas fonctionné comme voulu. Ils étaient passés de "je te déteste" à "je te sauve la vie", et maintenant ils étaient en stagnation entre " je te fais confiance" et le silence de ce que, il en était plus que sûr, Stiles avait tut.

Stiles Stilinski. La personne de laquelle il allait le plus souffrir d'être séparée. Il avait perçu un certain malaise de sa part, bien qu'il avait exclamé un " Bonne chance ! " quand il était monté dans la voiture. Derek pensait avoir été, peut-être, un peu aveugle pour ne pas avoir relevé certain détails. Ou peut-être, que par instinct, il avait seulement fait comme si tout allait bien, comme si dans l'air il n'avait pas discerné une singulière et vague lueur de ressentiment…

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il devait admettre à lui-même que le dernier sourire que Stiles lui avait offert était tout sauf sincère. Il se sentit coupable. Ils ne s'étaient même pas touchés pendant ces au revoir amers. Ils étaient restés froids et distants malgré toutes les fois où la vie de l'un avait dépendu de celle de l'autre, et malgré qu'ils soient conscients qu'entre eux germait et grandissait une affection tout particulière.

53 heures et 178 km après

_**Hey, loup-grognon!**_

**Je ne suis parti que depuis deux jours, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

_**Sms d'essais. Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais pas vraiment changé de numéro. Tu ne l'as pas changé, Yeah.**_

**Tu croyais que je serais resté injoignable ? Je plaisantais, Stiles ( :**

_**OMFG Derek Hale vient juste d'utiliser un émoticon ? Sans blague, tu dois vraiment être heureux loin de BH.**_

**Pas tellement.**

_**Je pensais que c'était le changement que tu voulais.**_

**Ça l'est. **

_**Et… ?**_

**Stiles, tu croyais vraiment que je ne reviendrais plus ? Dans ma ville ? Tu es fou. Dès que je pourrais revenir je le ferais.**

_**Je… te déteste, Derek Hale.**_

**Tu ne veux pas que je revienne ?**

_**Je te déteste et c'est tout.**_

_**Mais ce ne serait pas mal que tu reviennes…**_

* * *

_**...things just don't grow**_

…_les choses ne se développent pas_

_**if you don't bless them with your patience.**_

_si tu ne les bénis pas avec ta patience._

"**Emmylou" – First Aid Kit**

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Tout d'abord je remercie Red_93 qui a gentiment joué la beta pour moi. Ses conseille ce sont révélé très précieux ! ^^_

_J'ai écrit ce One Shot comme un sorte de « mission démonstrative ». Pour démontrer quoi, me direz-vous… Eh bien, si vous faites un tour sur Tumblr que le tag « lol Sterek » ou « antin Sterek », vous verrez que les gens définissent ce couple comme éthiquement faux, basé sur l'abus. Alors, mon but était de prouver le contraire. Vous avez vu comment il est _abusif_ mon OTP ? _**:-**

_Un bisou à tous, les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus ( :_

_Phoenixstein_

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plus. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour l'auteur, je le lui traduirais et transmettais._

_Il reste encore une histoire de cette auteure que je voudrais traduire, mais elle fait deux chapitres donc ce sera un peu plus long, donc certainement pas avant quelque mois. _

_A bientôt._

(1) En Français dans le texte original


End file.
